This invention deals with a novel means for providing a branch point in a pipe or conduit. More specifically, this invention deals with a means of providing a leak-proof attachment to a pipe used for fluid transport.
Several devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,821, issued May 16, 1933 to E. S. Cornell Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,934, issued Nov. 19, 1940 to R. G. Ferris; U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,596, issued Jun. 3, 1947 to A. W. Bruce et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,023, issued May 11, 1965 to B. E. Morrison; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,141, issued Dec. 18, 1979 to John W. Newman.
None of these devices disclose a device wherein the device can be attached to the pipe with the convenience of cable while providing the needed strengths for maintaining the coupling to the pipe in a leakproof fashion. The device of this invention allows the installer to be more efficient owing to the fact that just simple mechanical connections have to be made, in that the coupling is situated over a formed aperture in a pipe, a cable is looped over the supporting prong on the coupling, and a bolt tightened to draw the cable down onto the surface of a pipe, which in turn draws the metal coupling down onto the pipe in a secure manner.
It is believed by the inventor herein that such a device provides the efficiency of cabling but at the same time retains the required strengths to maintain the metal coupling on the surface of the pipe and prevent leaks therefrom.